Regalo
by Wolfmika
Summary: Jamás creyó que fuera tan difícil escoger un regalo, unos dulces de coco no estarían mal, pero lo recordó, ella era alérgica al coco, un ramo de flores seria un buen detalle, pero eso se vería demasiado cursi proviniendo de el…entonces ¿Qué podría regalarle?


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**REGALO **_

El no era de las personas que se podían dar el lujo de olvidar cosas, todo lo recordaba y almacenaba esa información tal y como la recibía, pero eso si, siempre catalogándola, como ultra importante, importante, algo necesario, no tan importante, no necesario, y así hasta llegar al punto de estúpido y en esa sección de su mente estaban las cosas a las que según el llegaban a la conclusión de ser cosas estúpidas sin importancia un claro ejemplo seria recordarle a Obito llegar a las ocho de la mañana a su entrenamiento, era algo estúpido por que conociéndolo de antemano sabia que llegaría una o dos horas después y que siempre pondría excusas tontas como.

"_le ayude a una anciana con sus bolsas y la acompañe hasta su casa"_

Ese no era el caso, para el recordar un cumpleaños se podría catalogar como algo no tan importante, por que es algo de un solo día y además algo que no le importan pero que mas daba, era una orden de su Sensei por lo cual ahora estaba en ese dilema, Kakashi Hatake, mejor conocido como el prodigio de su generación, el niño genio por así decirlo ahora estaba en un dilema; Jamás creyó que fuera tan difícil escoger un regalo, unos dulces de coco no estarían mal, pero lo recordó, ella era alérgica al coco, un ramo de flores seria un buen detalle, pero eso se vería demasiado cursi proviniendo de el…entonces ¿Qué podría regalarle?... así y con esa incógnita en su cabeza caminaba por las calles de Konoha mirando en algunos puestos varias opciones y a todas sacándoles algún contra.

No sabría explicarse, si se alegraba o no de ver al Uchiha en ese momento, Obito estaba frente aun puesto de peluches comprando lo que estaba seguro seria el regalo para Rin así que otra de sus opciones sobre un muñeco de felpa ya estaba descartado.

¡Demonios! Escoger un regalo para una chica debería de catalogarse como misión rango S, por lo difícil que era, además era la primera ves que le regalaría algo a una chica, a demás el no era tan expresivo para esas cosas que como ya mentalmente se avía dicho era algo de un solo día, una invitación a cenar podría ser, pero eso seria algo muy "romántico" y para ser sin seros, ni ella ni el estarían muy cómodos en esa situación, una invitación al cine, si bien conocía aunque fueran un poco los gustos de Rin ella escogería una película rosa y el no estaría ha gusto escuchando sollozos y suspiros en todo lo que la cinta durara; un libro ¿pero que libro le gustaría?

Estaba apunto de rendirse, e incluso estaba apunto de clasificar esa "misión" como algo estúpido, tal ves le daría la felicitación y un apretón de manos, tan siquiera la felicitaría y demostraría que si lo recordó, eso hasta que miro a una señora de ya bastante edad con una manta en el suelo y en ella diversos objetos ya algo viejos, se quedo mirando aquellas cosas por un rato, a pesar de que esos objetos estaban gastados aun se veían en buen estado.

-¿Te interesa algo muchacho?- le dijo la señora-

-Mmmm solo miraba- respondió, siguió mirando hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en aquel brillo color vino, estiro su mano hasta el objeto sacando lo que parecía ser un brazalete y lo era-

-¿Quieres ese brazalete?- pregunto la señora, Kakashi simplemente la miro- muchacho ese brazalete es muy lindo a demás tiene una gran historia- el peli plata miro el brazalete por pocos segundos para después comenzar a limpiarle el polvo- parecerá un brazalete común y corriente, pero la historia que quieras darle tendrá un gran significado-

La miro, esperaba a que la anciana siguiera con el relato, pero nada, no sabe como cuanto tiempo estuvo hay parado, esperando a seguir escuchando la historia.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto incrédulo-

-Ya te dije la historia que quieras darle tendrá algún significado especial-

No quería ser grosero, se contuvo a decirle que lo dejo hay parado como idiota, esperando escuchar algún relato de la anciana, y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue que el podía inventarle la historia que quisiera… simplemente compro el brazalete y solo lo izo por dos cosas

La primera: El tenia mucha paciencia, pero hacerle eso era inaudito

La segunda: quería un regalo para Rin y que mejor que algo sencillo a demás Rin no usaba joyería así que dudaba mucho que Rin anduviera siempre con el brazalete.

Al día siguiente, cuando se supone Minato y su equipo deberían de estar entrenado, todo fue cancelado para poder festejar el cumpleaños de Rin.

-Este es mi regalo para ti- Minato le extendió un pergamino color violeta- hay algunos jutsus medico escritos así que creo esto te ayudara mucho en tu entrenamiento medico-

-Gracias sensei- agradeció la castaña muy emocionada-

-¡Rin!- dijo Obito- se que adoras a los gatos así que ¡feliz cumpleaños!- el Uchiha extendió un pequeño gato de felpa blanco-

-Que lindo Obito gracias- si, Rin es una fanática de los gatos y rápidamente tomo el animalito sosteniéndolo como si fuera real, hasta que su mirada marrón se poso en el ultimo de sus compañeros-

-Toma- dijo sin mas dándole el brazalete, Obito al principio le regaño de Kakashi por ser poco expresivo y falta de cordialidad para con Rin- digamos que me recordó al lindo brillo de tos ojos y feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias… yo Kakashi lo atesorare por siempre- no lo podía creer, Obito creía que eso ultimo solo lo dijo para molestarlo, si tenia que ser por eso, por que Kakashi jamás le diría algo tan "lindo" a Rin ni siquiera por cortesía-

-Muy bien chicos y como el entrenamiento se cancelo, hay un regalo extra así que todos vamos a Ichiraku Ramen- hablo Minato después de un rato-

-¿La señorita Kushina nos invitara a comer?- pregunto Rin-

-Mas que eso, ella preparo el ramen como un regalo para ti Rin-

Sin mas que decir el equipo entero se dirigió hasta donde Ichiraku, en el camino Rin se coloco el brazalete, Kakashi estuvo observando disimuladamente cuando eso sucedió, tal ves la historia que le dio a Rin podría tener algún significado y es que en verdad que los ojos de la chica tenían un lindo brillo casi idéntico al color del brazalete tal ves y si es como le dijo la anciana a demás ese brazalete según la opinión de el fue el regalo mas sencillo, la historia algo tonta, pero el significado fue sincero.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Fic dedicado a Rin por su cumpleaños… que puedo decir me encanta este personaje n.n**_

_**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido **_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente **_

_**Bye bye **_


End file.
